The Last Great Adventure of Harry Potter
by shakos781
Summary: Harry sets off not to find and destroy the Horcruxes...at least not yet. Before he can destroy Voldemort he must first set out to complete the last Wishes of Albus Dumbledore...alone. Post HBP, no slash, AU


Disclaimer- I do not own anything in the H.P universe all things harry potter belong to JK everything else IS MINE!

The Hogwarts Express made its meandering way through the beautiful English countryside. Harry sat watching the green hills zooming past his window didn't notice much the beautiful English weather. His thoughts however were on the letter sitting on the table before him. he skimmed over it again it seemed for the hundredth time since he received it.

_**To be received by Harry James Potter in the event of my unfortunate death.**_

_Harry I write this as I know I have little time in this world left the curse that has ailed me for much of this year has been taking a larger toll on my strength then I had expected. I know I will not survive to see you board the express for your seventh year. And I do not wish my demise to leave you without direction for the defeat of Voldemort._

_Know that since the moment you were born I knew you would be great. Call it intuition or an old mans ramblings, but I could sense you had a great destiny to fulfill._

_I know my actions have at times caused you great harm. However you must believe me when I say that I only had the best intentions, for all my years and wisdom I to make mistakes almost always they are larger and more devastating because of the responsibility I wield in the wizarding world. I predict you to will come to find this the truth as you reach my age._

_It was my wish to shield you from the terrible atrocities of the world to preserve your childhood in whatever capacity I could, it was my promise to James and Lily that has previously stayed my hand to introduce you to the paths that could lead to great triumphs or unspeakable evil. However as you are reading this there is no longer any point to keeping you from your great journey._

_In my 115 years of life I have come across many appalling acts of the darkest magic and many of the purist forms of love, as I traveled the world in my younger years. It may be these travels that can aid you in your quest to defeat Voldemort._

_Harry my young friend I have come to regard your moral character as true and honorable which is why I feel safe in giving you information that not even Voldemort knows._

_Before you go out searching for the horcruxes I must implore you to make a side trip that may take you many months' perhaps even years to complete. But know without it I feel you will not have the tools required to stand before Voldemort in the final battle, which I fear looms ever closer. Voldemort has preformed many rituals in which make him a formidable enemy even before the horacruxes he wields a great and terrible power. That is why I must ask you to as well undertake similar rituals, to level the playing field so to speak. I have left these notes and a few other devices I believe can help you in your parent's home of Godrics Hollow. Because of the nature of these items I have had to protect them with certain magic; however I have little doubt you will find them. There are 4 rituals that are imperative for you to complete before setting out on your search for the fragments of Voldemort's soul. You will find my notes detailing how they are to be preformed, they are not painless the chance of death is high and the raw power to control them is held by few, in both these regards I fear not for your safety I know there is a strength inside you not even I have._

_And while I start you on your own great adventure, know that I too have gone on to my own. After living a long and good life, my last wishes to you my dear boy, is that you find the peace that has so long been denied to you._

_With much regard and respect,_

_Your friend Albus Dumbledore_

Sighing he stretched out in the empty compartment Ron and Hermione had gone to do there prefect duties but he figured they were most likely groping each other in one of the unused bathrooms.

He fidgeted restlessly he wanted so much to get out of this train he felt boxed in by the weight of his responsibilities.

He had made the decision to follow the Dumbledores advice, it seemed sound and he was once again struck by the melancholy he felt for his late headmaster's death.

All the anger he had held onto during his sixth year had seemed to flow from him leaving him tired and weary.

He felt above all else alone, Ron and Hermione were great friends but as much as he hated to admit it, could not come with him on his quest to defeat Voldemort.

They were too expendable and he held with a cold certainty they would die at the hands of the Death Eaters, If they ever ran into serious trouble.

A flash of red hair zoomed by the window of his compartment. His thoughts turned to Ginny, how childish there relationship seemed now. It was as easy to end there relationship as it was to start it. He no longer felt he knew what love was, he certainly had never felt it with Ginny.

He had to get out of here it seemed all of a sudden hard to breath, pulling himself up he folded Dumbledore's letter into his pocket and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He had taken to carrying it around with him at all times, and certainly didn't want to be bothered by the masses of idiots that now "adored" him.

Throwing it over his shoulders he strode out of the compartment and wandered aimlessly for a few minutes just trying to stop his thoughts from spiraling out of control.

As he passed a slightly open compartment he heard hushed voices whispering furiously.

"The Dark Lo... be... warts."

Crouching down he inched closer to get a make out what was being said.

"I for one believe that muggle loving fool got what he had coming"

A rather nasally voice giggled in suppressed mirth

"I give it before next term that the Dark Lord has killed Potter, and taken Hogwarts I mean we need to just kill all those fucking mudblood bitches. There stench just distracts me from my studies."

"Especially that Granger Bitch, that bossy know it all had the nerve to come #1 in my ancient runes class, those mudbloods should know there place, right next to the dirt on my shoe." sick laughter and jeers enveloped the room.

The air felt sticky, a surge of pure hate enfolded his senses, those mini Death Eaters were pure trash the lot of them. Pulling his wand from his pocket, he aimed it at the greasy voice of what looked like Theodore Nott.

"Furgmogla" he was grateful for all the practice he had done in silent casting he could defiantly see the benefit.

It was a particular favorite of the Weasly twins, Nott would get a very bad case of rott where the sun did not shine. Smiling to himself he slinked off he needed to find Ron and Hermione it was time they had a talk.


End file.
